


No Sleep

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [34]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Family, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	No Sleep

Clint and Natasha were sleeping when they were woken up by the sound of the baby crying. It was two weeks ago that their son was born. Both groaned.

"I will check onvhim. You sleep." said Clint.

Natasha nodded. His wife was exhausted. She had been taking cate of Jeremy the whole day. Clint went to the baby's room.

His son was wide awake. "You don't want to sleep do you?" asked Clint. Jeremy just blinked at him with green eyes that were like Natasha's.

Clint started humming a tune but tonight Jeremy didn't want to sleep. So Clint took him for a walk around the Tower.

He finally stopped on a balcony showing Jeremy the stars. 

After sometime, Jeremy's eyes started drooping. 

Clint ealked back to the room. He put his son in the crib kissing his forehead. He checked the Baby monitor and went back to bed.


End file.
